Chaotix Murder Mystery
by Menacing Kitten
Summary: When Neonia, a DJ at a rundown club is brutally murdered, it's up to the Chaotix to find out who. Rated for extreme violence and other. Also, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CANONS OR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! 'Kay, thanks, bye. :P
1. Chapter 1

Neonia groaned as she pulled herself off of the floor. Still asleep, she dragged herself to the window. Her feet trudged against the floor until she finally got to the window. She slowly peaked out. "Damn, it's one…" She guessed in irritation but was too tired at the moment to even care. She looked around at her surroundings. The club was a dust and dirty place. The neon lights glowed in agony, showing the turning table, quite ironically- turned over. Her eyes traveled down the steps that led to the destructed turn table. She noted the abundance of trash and sighed, muttering a curse word in extreme annoyance.

Her rainbow-contact eyes scrolled down to scan the floor. Her face showed little shock to the destroyed tables, the battered chairs, and the mobians knocked out on the floor. It was usual for Neonia. What was different- was the fact that her boss hadn't beaten her. Maybe he had left before the chaos. Whatever it was, it was a blessing for sure. "Ugh….. I need a drink…" Neonia grumbled as she started her way to the bar. She ignored the knocked out mobian sprawled across the blue and purple bar and walked her way over to the backside. She looked at the options.

She was too young for a martini, too young for moonshine, too young for wine. She finally noticed the simple apple juice. Ridiculous, but acceptable. "Eh." Neonia shrugged, pulling the apple juice out of the metal cabinet and then pulled a shot glass out. Pouring, she looked around once again. One man was laying atop a table, a woman atop of him. The woman was wearing less than the man, and the man only had on his shorts. Neonia shuddered at the sight. Quickly looking away, she looked to the man sprawled on the table tops. The guy STILL had a boner. Apparently, something very extravagant had happened to make this club go into frenzy.

She was curious of what.

Neonia looked down, and noticed that the juice was overflowing. Cursing once more as the orange trickled down her neon blue hand covered in black finger-less gloves, she went to go get a napkin. Looking around, she noted that she had absolutely no clue where a napkin was. Oh well. She glared at the shot glass.

"Well, color me pissed." Neonia hissed as she went to clean up. This would take hours. She kept cleaning the distorted club until she heard a familiar tone. The tone that came once the door was opening. Her eyes grew wide in fear. What if it was him? Of course, it was. She froze in fear as his eyes hungrily glazed around the scene. "Ah. There you are."

"D-Don't touch me…" Neonia hissed weakly as she stepped away, finding herself trapped. The boss smirked. "You don't have a choice." He roughly grabbed her by the arm and dragged the thin woman to his office. "You're in biiig trouble Neonia…" He was crazy!

His office was cleaner than the club, but still frightening. His computer had many tabs of abuse stories, which he'd read to just have a laugh. His walls had whips covering them. He chose a rope from his wall of abuse, and tied thrashing Neonia down. He then started to beat her. Neonias cries were loud, but not loud enough to alert others. He got out a dagger. "Die." He laughed as he first took off her purple long sleeved turtle neck, to get easier access to the neck. He then licked the dagger, just to add dramatic effect. He then stabbed her jugular slowly, just to give her pain.

Neonias scream was piercing, but the idiots outside were out like a light. He stabbed in the same place multiple times, not stopping until her screams were no more. He then smirked, pulling the dagger out of the deceased bodies' neck. He smirked in triumph. He never liked the girl in the first place.

"Goodnight, daughter." He grinned coldly. He then put the dagger in his pocket, and walked out, like nothing had happened. He left the door wide open. He was smart enough to not leave any evidence- besides Neonia, of course. As he strolled out, he made sure to go out the back way. He didn't think anyone would found out of his deeds.


	2. Chapter 2

A yellow and black striped bee, only about six or five buzzed throughout the run-down shack known as Chaotix Detective Agency. The bee, preferably known as Charmy poked a certain green figure. "What do you want, Charmy?" The crocodile spoke irritably, looking up from his rather old newspaper. "Look what I found in the park!" Oh, that's right. Charmy had been sent into the park for a mission. In truth, it was just to get some peace and quiet in the agency.

Charmy slammed the new newsletter in his face, as the Vector Crocodile gaped at the headline. It also distracted Vector from the current annoyance.

'LOCAL DJ MURDERED- COPS STEPPING DOWN FROM CASE' His eyes traveled down to the picture. It was a rather gruesome picture of a girl, who could only be about seventeen or eighteen tied down by ropes. Her shirt wasn't on- which is what he believed Charmy was showing him. There was dried blood traveling down the neon blue mobians neck that puddled into a gloppy mess on the wooden floor. Vector shuddered softly at the disturbing scene.

"Boys, we have a case." He wasn't going to let this go unsolved. He may be a cheap-skate every now and then, but he also had his generous moments. This was one of them. He looked around for a bit of advice from the wise sage of the group- Espio. Yet again, he was nowhere to be found.

"Charmy! Where's Espio?" Vector inquired. Charmy pointed to the chameleon meditating in the corner, "He's right there." The bee said quite bluntly. Vector gave a soft glare to the bee, giving the sign that his tone of voice wasn't needed. "Espio!" Vector barked. Espio looked up, only opening one eye as he gave an inquiring look.

"Did you hear-" Vector was cut off by the wise chameleon.

"About the DJ? Yes." He already knew. But how? It was a mystery- one Vector wasn't willing to solve at the moment. Espio slowly rose up, as Vector nodded. "Well, let's go and meet the suspects!" Espio eyed Vector, not comprehending his logic but had no real reason to argue against his boss.

They each left the Detective Agency, filing out from tallest to shortest. Once they had reached the place, they noticed the cop and federal cars were gone. Most mobians were- except for a brown cat.

She had her back facing the building, and it was obvious she was weeping. Vector, being the leader of the group, walked over to the brown cat.

"Ma'am?" He asked, as the cats green eyes glanced up. "Hmm? Y-Yes?" Her mascara was staining the brown fur and white Doctors coat.

"Did you know the murder victim?" He had to keep this as formal as possible. He gave a soft hint of sympathy, but other than that, he kept formal.

"Yes… She lived with me…" The cats tears swelled up again. Vector sweat dropped- wrong question. Espio, seeing that Vector wasn't getting on the cats good side, came to assist.

"Ma'am, may I ask your name?" He asked, no emotion in his voice. The cat retorted back, almost smirking now. It was almost as if he made a joke. "You're the police right?"

A pause came through the group.

That pause might have ended up permanent, until the wise sage answered to save their cover. "Yes ma'am."

The cat gaped, muttering something about thinking she had came late enough to not be spotted. "Veronica." This cat was almost as bad at lying as Eggman. Her lower lip was bitten by her small canine teeth, and she had pause to obviously think of a name. The woman had seemed so smooth and collected, but at the mention of police…. She froze. What was up with her?

"Ma'am, is that a lie?" Espio frowned softly, obviously thinking about it. The girl seemed to have pulled her act together. "Yes sir…" She smirked, batting her eyes slightly. "Now, what would you want to do with little old me..?" The knowing look in her eyes showed she wasn't just flirting.

Espios' frown only increased. Not only did he find it a bit trashy, but she was trying to change the subject. 'Veronica' took notice. "Well…. It's best if I get going." She nodded a quick goodbye, and was gone in a flash.

Why was this cat so suspicious? Either way, he couldn't trust her one bit. Vector, however, had found trust in her well… Womanly areas. Espio scowled "Really, Vector?" The chameleon snapped as Vector laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Well, you can't blame a man. "

Charmy blinked in confusion, not getting their conversation. "So, shouldn't we go after her or something?" Charmy offered, really wanting to stream away from the brewing argument. Vector, regaining leadership, nodded. "Right! After her!" The trio then started to chase the cat down.

Vanessa purred safely atop the roof. "Heh… They really thought my name was Veronica? What idiots." She smirked, flicking her tail as she sat down, studying a diamond she had… 'Borrowed.'

"May I ask who these idiots are?" The purple chameleon that had inspected Vanessa before growled. Vanessa jumped in shock. She obviously wasn't expecting company. In a mad dash, praying not to be caught, Vanessa ran to the edge of the roof, and jumped safely onto the next roof as she lost her coat in the midst. Oh well, she really didn't need it. Underneath that coat was a black spandex suit, obviously used for spying and or thievery. In fact, thievery was why she was running form these law lovers.

She didn't really feel like being thrown in jail.


End file.
